


I Hope You Do

by inkberrry



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Baldur's Gate 3 Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkberrry/pseuds/inkberrry
Summary: Just a quiet moment between a cleric of Kelemvor and her new traveling companion, Astarion. Purely short, sweet fluff.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	I Hope You Do

“You’re staring at me again.”

Cove blinked, the vision before her interrupted for an instant by darkness. When her eyes refocused Astarion was watching her, his head resting in his palm, elbow in the grass. His hair caught the sun, reflecting back the light in a way that made it shimmer golden instead of silver white. He wasn’t glaring — he hadn’t adopted that look in some time now. Instead a curious, almost playful curl of his lips betrayed his good mood. 

“I am,” she agreed, matching his expression with a smile of her own. She pushed herself up from her prone position, sitting comfortably among the long grass that gently faded to sand closer to the river bank. The sound of the water covered the noises from camp just a short distance away, effectively creating a quiet haven for the two elves resting nearby. 

Plucking a blade of grass, Cove folded it in her hands before flicking it towards Astarion. It fell short, landing between them. 

“You just look like you’re enjoying yourself,” she added, watching as he raised his brows at her makeshift projectile. 

“And why wouldn’t I be, my dear?” he asked. His gaze shifted from grass to sky, quickly past the sun, then back to Cove. He held out his arm, almost close enough for her to reach out and touch it. “Here I am, out in the _sun_. I can feel it on my skin, even. Warm. Strong. I could very easily get used to this.”

There was something in his voice that strengthened Cove’s smile. Pleasure, maybe. _Wonder_. Something excited and strong, something that made her blood rush through her body that much faster. 

“I hope you do,” she said, and the sincerity in her voice surprised a part of her that up until only a few weeks ago she believed unshakable. 

Death was natural, and the only true end to life. Those who cheated that rule, that took actions to prolong what must always come to an end, were in need of swift, lethal guidance. That was what Kelemvor taught her, what Cove had grown up believing. But here she was, lounging in the grass with a known vampire, wishing him well. If it wasn’t so peaceful she may have felt a cold shiver of remorse. 

Astarion must have noticed the shadow that briefly paled her complexion. He chuckled, a sound starting deep in his chest and rolling past his lips in a way that _did_ send a shiver through her. 

“Now that is not something I would have expected from a follower of that dread god of yours. Tell me, is your interest in me strong enough to shake your faith?”

For a moment Cove couldn’t answer. When she did, when the surge of conflicting beliefs within her quelled, she rolled her eyes and this time tossed a solid handful of grass at Astarion. 

“Don’t be an asshole, Astarion,” she said. Then, changing her mind, tilted her head with a grin. “Well, more than usual at least.”

He laughed again while he nodded, more than a chuckle, the sound beating out the babble of the river. 

“I just think you deserve this,” Cove continued, softer now. She waved her hand to their surroundings, motioning to the water, the patches of grass, the sand, the distant bonfire and the breeze that ruffled the trees. “I like seeing you enjoy it.”

For once there was no quick retort from Astarion. He looked around, following her hand. Cove waited as he closed his eyes, watched the sunlight spread across his cheeks and nose. His neck bobbed when he swallowed, and his eyes again opened to focus on her.

“You are too sweet for your own good,” he said softly. He lowered his elbow and let himself fall back into the grass, still not taking his eyes from her. In a flash his smirk returned, replacing the short lived tender expression. “It’s almost making me thirsty.” 

It was Cove’s turn to laugh, and she fell onto her back as well. His remark was half truth, she knew, but for now she was content to enjoy the sun and precious hours of peace in the grass. 


End file.
